Best Laid Plans
by Bella Gattino
Summary: What's the best thing to do? Totally ruin your man's plans to seduce you by making him want you so bad that he can't wait...


Amber sighed as she pushed open the front door. "Embry!" She called out as she made her way into the kitchen. When she didn't hear him reply, she made her way toward their bedroom. "Embry?" She called again as she pushed open their bedroom door.

"Hey baby." He said moving the towel back from his face as he dried his hair.

"Hey." She said with a smile and propped against the door taking in his form in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Embry felt his heart skip a beat as she crossed her arms over her chest, her breasts straining against the confines of her blouse. In an instant he felt his body respond to her nearness. He dropped the towel he had in his hand on the vanity and started walking toward her. "Strip." He said quietly, but forcefully enough to make Amber's heart speed up. She paused for a second before moving from the door, "Now."

Amber blinked and began unbuttoning her top, she lowered her eyes as she pushed the material off her shoulders and she didn't see Embry lick his hips as her bra covered breasts were exposed to him.

When she started to reach behind her to unbuckle her bra Embry spoke softly, "Leave it on." She looked up at him and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the desire plainly showing on his face. "Take off your pants, and get on the bed."

She did what he asked, never taking her eyes off his face. She smiled softly as she watched the emotions flash across his face. She climbed onto the bed and watched as he made his way toward the side of the bed. She sighed softly as he slipped his finger into the towel and let it slip from his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked running his hand down his abs. Amber nodded and groaned softly as he wrapped his hand around his cock slowly. He smirked down at her as she watched him stroke himself. "Take off your panties." He said barely over a whisper. He smiled reassuringly at her when she looked up at him with almost a panicked expression. "Take them off and move to the edge of the bed." She hesitated but did what he asked.

Once she was situated on the edge of the bed, he came to stand between her legs and lifted them onto the bed opening her to his gaze. She wiggled uncomfortably under his unwavering stare and he ran his hand down her stomach while smiling down at her. "Embry, please." She whispered softly as he barely touched her body with his hands.

"What Amber? What do you want?" He asked making sure his voice dropped and his accent became stronger just like she liked it.

"Touch me." She said softly.

"What?" He asked her again, he heard her perfectly but he wanted to hear her say it again.

"Touch me, dammit." She said her with a growl.

He laughed softly but his laughter died in his throat as he touched her body and she moaned his named softly. His well planned seduction suddenly took a back seat as she sighed softly. He dropped to his knees in front of her legs, pulling them over his shoulders. He groaned softly as he kissed her nether lips and she whispered his name. He loved to hear her screaming his name but there was something about the way she sounded when she whispered his name made his blood run hot.

He loved her with his mouth until she was writhing on the bed, his name a constant sound from her mouth. His hands found their way to the small of her back when she arched as her orgasm washed over her. He stood slowly, letting her legs fall from his shoulders softly. He slipped his hands under her shoulders and moved her further up on the bed. He smiled down at her and climbed onto the bed beside her.

He moved himself above her, situating himself between her thighs. "I had this all planned out."

"And?" She asked as she wrapped his arms around his neck, running her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"You make me forget to even breathe." He said softly before kissing her soundly.

He leaned back from her, propping his weight on his elbows beside her head, "Love you."

"Love you too." She said breathlessly before he kissed her again. He moved his kiss from her lips to her jaw and finally to her neck where he nuzzled her softly. He slowly pulled her bra strap down, kissing where the material had been. He sat up on his knees and took her hand pulling her into a sitting position. He kissed her deeply as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled the material from her body and threw it to the floor. He continued to kiss her pushing her down back onto the bed.

He settled himself between her thighs again, and looked down into her eyes once he had propped his weight on his elbows again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Amber said with a sigh.

Embry smiled down at her as he moved to the right angle and slowly started to push into her. He groaned, and dropped his head to her shoulder as he pushed into her fully and her body tightened around him. "Baby, you've gotta relax." He said through his teeth, his control slowly ebbing away. He groaned as her body squeezed his body again. "Amber."

"Please, Embry." Amber said softly moving her hips, needing Embry to move.

Embry pulled out and pushed back even slower making them both groan. Watching Amber's face as he pleasured her washed away his control and he rocked back onto his knees. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his cock, moving her body instead of moving his.

Amber watched as his pupils dilated as her breasts moved as he moved her onto his body. "Ride me." He said as he flipped them, holding her tightly to his body, making sure he stayed inside her. She groaned as he slid deeper inside her, but was able to control herself enough to continue to move on him. She rocked her hips against his body. Embry pulled her forward so he could taste her breast as she rode him.

As she neared her release Amber sat up but her body wouldn't follow her directions. Embry took hold of her hips pulling her back and forth on his body. "Come for me, Amber." His voice was deeper than he intended and Amber groaned. He stared up at her in awe as her head lulled back and she groaned his name loudly.

As soon as her body came down from the high of her orgasm he wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them over. He pushed deeply into her and held still knowing how it would feel to her and he wasn't disappointed as her back arched and she groaned his name. He pulled out of her and pushed back in just as deeply.

"Embry," Amber started her voice lost to the sensations she was feeling. He looked down into her brown eyes, and lost all hope of ever gaining control again when she smirked up at him and tightened around him. He growled and pulled out pushing back into her sharply. He pounded into her, relishing in the feeling of her breast bouncing beneath him, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Come with me." He groaned as he felt his own release building quickly. He groaned her name loudly as she tightened around him. "Come with me Amber." He ground out as he pushed into her one last time before spilling his seed within her warm body. His head spun as she came just a second after him, milking him completely.

He lowered his weight to her slowly, as to not crush her. He slowly pulled from her body and moved to her side pulling her to his side. "Not exactly what I had planned, but I have to admit it was worth it." He said with a chuckle.

"If this is how all your plans go wrong, remind me to mess things up more often." Amber said with a smile.

"I knew you were going to say that." He said as he kissed her forehead. "And I wouldn't complain at all."

* * *

As some of you might notice, I changed the names in the story. If you are close enough to me to know why then you know, and I'm not explaining, cause in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter a fucking ounce!

Hope you like the changes Amber!


End file.
